1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-function tool adapted for nail pulling and prying. More particularly, the present invention relates to a multi-function tool including a shank body and a pry bar adjustably mounted on the shank body.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional tool for nail pulling and prying material on the surface includes a pry bar formed on an end thereof and a handle formed on another end thereof. However, the tool is usually formed as one piece and the distance between the pry bar and the handle cannot be adjusted so that it causes that the tool is just adapted for pulling nails whose size is limited to a particular range, and if nail whose size is over the range, the tool could not pull out the nail fully. Moreover, when a user operates the tool to pry something on a narrow place, it is difficult to find a fulcrum for supporting.
Therefore, the present invention is intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in prior art.